


Kenzi meets Diefenbaker

by NaughtyAnne



Category: Lost Girl, due South
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/pseuds/NaughtyAnne





	Kenzi meets Diefenbaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts).




End file.
